The present invention relates to a drive sense adjusting apparatus and a drive sense adjusting method, which are for adjusting a drive sense of a driver by presenting a visual stimulus into a vision of the driver.
Heretofore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-149272, there has been known a speed sense correcting device for controlling a speed sense of a driver by presenting, as a visual stimulus to the driver, a pattern (reverse-running pattern) moving so as to recede from a vision of the driver. According to such a speed sense correcting device, an incorrect speed sense formed in the driver's brain after high-speed running can be corrected in a short time, and a safe drive can be ensured in a drive that follows.